How You Love Me
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Grimmjow moves away for four years. When he come back to surprise Ichigo, he's attacked by an orange ball of happiness. R&R, please. Rated M for a reason, peeps. Yaoi. BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read.


**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated ****_anything_**** in a while, but this is a little something I came up with on my plane ride to Italy. Read and review, please!**

**Bleach isn't mine.**

**XxXxX**

_"__But…but Papa Jeagerjaques! Why does he have to leave? He…he can stay with me! Just like he always does when you guys go see family!" an orange-haired fourteen-year-old practically shouted, exasperated with his 'second' father. The slightly older blue-haired teen beside him nodded vigorously. _

_"__Yeah, Dad. It's not like the family wants to see me anyways!" he groaned, pouting in a very unflattering, childish way. The first teen had to try hard to keep himself from snickering. He cleared his throat, turning the laugh into an almost believable cough. Mr. Jeagerjaques sighed. _

_"__Boys, I've explained this once, I should not have to explain it again. Klara is dying. She's sick and there's nothing we can do but stay by her side until she passes. She wants to be with her family from now until she dies, so that's where she's going to be. You, Grimmjow, are her son. The least you can do is stay a few years in Germany and try to get along with family. And you, Ichigo…yeah, no, I have to admit. Klara doesn't like either of you, and it would be great if I could just leave Grimmjow behind so that I didn't have to hear him whining, but then I'd have to listen to Klara's family gripe. So, therefore, Grimmjow goes. And, he won't be flying home until after the funeral," Mr. Jeagerjaques held a hand up when the two teen went to argue, "because I'm sure that he would refuse to get back _on_ the plane." He finished with a sinister smile. "Just…think of it as punishment for all those things you did when you thought I wasn't looking and or you never got caught for." His grin widened when the two boys paled a little. The glanced at each other, back to Mr. Jeagerjaques, and then turned on their heels, tripping over each other on their way out the door as they rushed to get away from their father as fast as they could. _

_Fifteen minutes or so later, they found themselves laughing, walking down the sidewalks through town. _

_"__Man, Papa J sounded completely serious. You actually…you actually have to leave. That's harsh." Ichigo said, stopping at the Ice Cream Parlor window, ordering a strawberry scoop for Grimmjow and a chocolate fudge for himself. Grimmjow nodded his agreement as he licked at his ice cream. _

_"__Yeah, I gotta stay for, like, four years. Basically, we won't ever go to high school together. But, hopefully, I'll surprise you. Don't know when, but let's just say…" Grimmjow leaned close to add a dramatic effect to it, "Dad let it slip that the graduation for the school I'm going to is a week before the one here." He grinned smugly as he watched Ichigo's eyes light up with excitement. _

_"__You'll come to my graduation? Really? Do you know how cool that would be?" Ichigo bounced on the balls of his feet, doing his best not to jump up and down. Grimmjow smirked and started walking towards the amusement park again, Ichigo quickly following. _

_That day, the two boys had as much fun as they could. They'd been arguing with Mr. Jeagerjaques all month, trying to convince him to let Grimmjow stay with Ichigo and his family. But, alas, luck had not been on their side, as Grimmjow still had to move to Germany, Ichigo still had to go to school without him on the first day of ninth grade, Grimmjow still had to spend a miserable four years with his horrid family and hateful mother, with only his father as a companion, and Ichigo still had to start working alone with his crazy father in the clinic they ran, seeing as the twins couldn't yet. _

'Well,'_ they thought, _'at least we can still call and talk every now-and-then.'_ Though, the next day, when Ichigo had to see Grimmjow off at the airport, (even though neither would _ever_ admit to it) both Grimmjow and Ichigo shed a few tears each, wondering what they were to do without the person they were closest to, basically their other half. They waved to each other until Grimmjow was no longer in sight in the jet's window. _

_Funny enough, Grimmjow hadn't been on the plane for three minutes before he picked up his phone, ready to call Ichigo, except, Ichigo was a step ahead – Grimmjow's phone was ringing when he picked it up. _

_He answered the call, laughing a little, now much more at ease as he stared out the window, chatting with Ichigo about everything they were going to do when he got back. At least with Ichigo on the other end of the line, Grimmjow might just survive this family visit. _

(I know this is cliché, but-)

-_four years later_-

"Yeah- well, yes…but, Grimm…" Ichigo paused in his protests to laugh. "Grimm! No. Stop making me laugh! I have to be on stage in, like, five minutes. Quit it!" On the other end, Grimmjow laughed as well.

"Yes, but, cheesy jokes are your weakness. But, seriously Ichi. I can't believe it's been four years. And you're _graduating_! I just wish I could be there…" Grimmjow trailed off, but Ichigo understood.

"Yeah, Grimm. I do to. Especially since there's a sweet party tonight at the local club! Oh…hey, dude, I gotta go. It's time to line up. See ya, Grimm."

"Yeah, bye Ichi." Grimmjow answered, then hung up the phone.

What Ichigo didn't know, was Grimmjow was sitting in the front row at the graduation ceremony, waiting for it to start.

So, after almost three hours of listening to speeches and watching almost three hundred kids get their diplomas, Grimmjow sat straight up when the announcer got into the later 'K' last names.

"…and next, we have Ichigo Kurosaki, graduating with honors and a scholarship for his amazing sculpting, sketching, and all around artistic abilities." Ichigo made his way over to the announcer to take his diploma and scholarship, when he grinned out into the crowd searching for his family. As he glanced around, he spotted blue hair in the front row almost immediately and looked down in front of him to see his best friend grinning up at him. Ichigo stopped moving for a few seconds, staring in awe, before he hurried off the stage with a hand over his mouth. He quickly passed by the front row, Grimmjow tapped the back of his thigh, and he sat down in his chair beside his classmates. Grimmjow watched as he hung his head, his shoulders shaking. At first, Grimmjow thought maybe he was laughing, but when the person on Ichigo's left tapped him, Grimmjow supposed he'd asked if Ichigo was okay, Ichigo looked up and smiled slightly, nodding. Grimmjow saw tears running down his face before Ichigo looked back down at his lap.

Another few hours later, after all the hats had been thrown, and families had gathered, Ichigo slipped away from his crazy father and his two younger sisters to make his way to Grimmjow, who was standing at the edge of the crowds. He made sure Grimmjow wasn't looking before he ran as fast as he could through the crowd and jumped on Grimmjow's back like a monkey with a very uncharacteristic squeal of, "GRIMMJOW!"

A few people turned to look as Grimmjow steadied himself and grabbed Ichigo's thighs to keep him up. They both laughed as Grimmjow spun around and then let him down. He hugged Ichigo properly, lifting him off the ground a little and spinning around again. When he finally set Ichigo down, they looked at each other grinning. Ichigo started laughing and they leaned on each other as Grimmjow started laughing, too. More people were staring now, but the two teens couldn't care less, because they were finally together again.

They laughed for a while longer before there was a tap on Ichigo's shoulder and deep, rough voice behind the two chuckled and said with a German drawl, "Well, Carrot Top, are you just gonna stand there and laugh like the idiots you are, or are you gonna hug your dad?" Ichigo whipped around to see Gunther Jeagerjaques grinning at them.

Ichigo smiled ecstatically and threw his arms around him with another excited squeal of, "Papa J!" Gunther hugged him back, and when he let him go, he looked up to see his old friend smiling with teenage twin girls beside him. Isshin stepped forward to shake his old friend's hand, happy Gunther and Grimmjow were home.

Finally, after graduation was over and the congratulatory family dinner was over, Grimmjow was waiting down stairs on the couch for Ichigo to come down so that the two of them could head for the party at the club.

"ICHI! C'_MON_ MAN! YOU'RE TAKING AS LONG AS A GI…whoa." Grimmjow abruptly stopped yelling impatiently as he watched Ichigo descend the stairs, clad in snug-but-not-too-tight black, torn-up jeans, neon blue high-top converse, a bright blue sweater with the sleeves pulled to his elbows and one shoulder hanging off, showing a white tank under it, blue, orange, black, and white bangles on clinking his wrists, and a silver ear cuff that wrapped around the back of his ear to complete the look…and a sinister smirk, too.

"Ooh, if Grimmy stopped yelling…then, I'd say I look…mm…_stunning_ this evening, wouldn't you say, Papa J?" Ichigo slyly inquired. Gunther chuckled.

"Yes, son. You look great. I do love the artistic touch you put into it by complementing your hair with the blue. Now, get outta the house. Isshin and I want to watch the game in peace. Since the twins are at a sleep over, all we have to do is get rid of you. And come back as late as you can. Seriously. I don't want you interrupting anything." Gunther told them as he ushered them out the door.

Just as it was about to shut in their faces, Isshin called from the hallway, "AND BE CAREFUL, BOYS! DADDY DOESN'T WANT HIS PRECIOUS BABY BOY GETTING HURT! NO DRUGS! AND YOU CAN'T DRIVE, EITHER, IF YOU DRINK! AND-"

"Okay, Isshi. They get it. That's enough." Gunther grunted as he slammed the door. The two teens stared at each other, wondering what was going on. Then, as if they read each other's minds, they both shrugged and headed down the porch steps, out the driveway gate, and down town to the club, Reapers' Lair.

Upon arriving, Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's hand, threading their fingers together, and leaned into his side, as though they were a couple. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and put a finger to his lips, whispering, "Only students can come and they can only bring dates with them…" then looked back as they approached the bouncer.

"Student ID, please." he grunted. Ichigo held up his ID as asked. "This guy your boyfriend?" he asked gruffly. Ichigo nodded and snuggled deeper into Grimmjow's side, smiling contently.

"Can we go in?" he asked sweetly, blinking his eyelashes up at the huge man. The guy just stared at him, before an evil grin spread across his face.

"Prove it." The bouncer's grin spread when Grimmjow's expression turned worried, only to fall when Ichigo shrugged, let go of Grimmjow's hand, and grabbed his hair harshly, smashing their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulled away, flushed and grinning, and winked at the bouncer.

"Can we go _now_?" Ichigo asked again, more threating than sweet this time. The huge man nodded and unhooked the rope. Ichigo dragged Grimmjow inside, giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my lord! Did you see how surprised he looked? That was so funny!" Ichigo broke down into a fit of giggles again while Grimmjow just stared at him grinning like an idiot.

When Ichigo finally looked up, he grinned, too. "C'mon, Grimm! This club is illegal! That means we all get to drink. We're just not allowed to have a car when we show up." He grabbed his taller friend's wrist and dragged him to the bar.

At first, Ichigo had two Bloody Maries and Grimmjow two Blue MotherFuckers, but then they decided to see which one could drink the most shots without slurring his words or falling off his stool. Of course, Ichigo lost both of those, as he couldn't say Grimmjow's name – "Gurmdow" – and then stumbled trying to get off his stool and fell face-first into Grimmjow's chest, where he started giggling. When he pushed himself back up, Grimmjow was grinning at him. "Hey, Gurm? Les go danss!"

He dragged Grimmjow off his stool and to the dance floor of hot, sweaty, moving bodies as the bass pumped through their veins. When Grimmjow looked around, he saw two pretty blonde females grinding and making out with each other. As he kept scanning, there were tons of straight couples grinding and dancing. A few more sweeps of the dance floor and he spotted a few gay couples in different spots – a short emo had his back to a tall, shaggy haired guy, his arm flung backwards and around the guy's neck and his ass grinding into the guy's crotch as they stared into each other's eyes; an albino looking guy and a smaller male with features of a snake were swaying slightly on the edge of the dance floor, completely out of place with the fast thump of the music, and the shorter male's head was resting on the taller's shoulder and the other's cheek was resting on the smaller's head; a red-head was making out with, what looked like, a tall, stoic college guy with pitch black hair; and at a booth to the side of the floor, there were two beautiful girls, one with large tits and blonde hair, and the other (who was in the blonde's lap) with sea-green hair and huge tits, as well, and a tall lanky guy with long black hair in a loose tie-up and a bandana covering his left eye. Though, the guy wasn't staring at the girls, like most would. No, he was glaring at someone on the dance floor.

Grimmjow looked over to see who he was glaring at, only to be shocked – it was Ichigo. He was dancing and giggling with a small blonde male with long hair in high pony-tail. Grimmjow hadn't even noticed Ichigo slip away.

When Ichigo looked up, over the blonde's shoulder, he gasped when his eyes met Grimmjow. Then, he grinned and waved the older teen over.

"Grimm! This is Shinji! I've told you about him! Shin, this is Grimmjow!" Ichigo grinned. Shinji did too, but suddenly snapped his head to look at Ichigo. "D'ya think he'd get along wit Nnoi?" Ichigo gasped again and both grinned giddily as they each grabbed one hand and dragged him over to the booth with the lanky giant. Shinji slid in first, kissing the raven on the ear, the cheek, and the nose, then Ichigo slid in and yanked Grimmjow down with him.

"'Ey, Traffic Cone. Ain't we talked 'bout the whole 'you ain't allowed ta dance wit Shin' thing?" the tall guy started. Ichigo and the blonde rolled their eyes.

"Yes. And Ichi and I have also explained to you that we won't ever stop." Shinji and Ichigo giggled.

"Anyways, Nnoi, this is Grimmjow. Grimm, this is Nnoitra. I figure, since you're both assholes and like violence, you'll get along." Ichigo said. He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and Shinji grabbed Nnoitra's and they shoved the two hands together, forcing them to clasp around each other, and then moved the conjoined hands up and down, as if they were shaking hands. Then the two smaller males let them drop.

"Okay, well, since you two have met, have fun. Oh, and Hal, Nel? Could'ja watch 'em? They might get rough." Ichigo said as he climbed over Grimmjow on all fours, sat in his lap, and then stood up. He held out a hand for Shinji, who also climbed over Grimmjow, though he just kept going and Ichigo helped keep him up right.

As they wondered off, back to the dance floor, Nnoitra turned to Grimmjow.

"So, your bitch has taken mine. Now what?" he asked. At first, Grimmjow thought he wasn't serious, but Nnoitra looked serious.

"Well, uh…Well, I mean…Ichi's n-not my-what? Nonono, I'm not fuckin' Ichi. That'd just be- I mean, sure, he's got a nice ass and a beautiful laugh and his eyes aren't just brown, they're amber with flecks of gold and his hips are…I'm rambling and I just realized I want to fuck my life-long best friend. I must be _reeeeeallyyy_ drunk."

Beside him, Nnoitra snickered. "Dude."

After a few more moments of silence, Nnoitra started up conversation with Grimmjow and they got to know each other well. But, as fate has it, the drunken mishaps weren't done for the night.

"Dude, your family sounds like hell."

"Well, actually, they aren't. Hell fears them." They cackled at that, but Grimmjow was cut off as a sudden heavy weight plopped in his lap and he grunted as it lifted up, only to come back harder again time. He finally noticed that Ichigo was in his lap and Shinji apparently crawled over Grimmjow to get to Nnoitra.

"Grimm, I wanna go home now." Ichigo whined. He slipped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I'm tired. Carry me out." He sighed and gripped Ichigo's arse, which made him giggle and seductively whisper, "Griiimmm…" in Grimmjow's ear. He lifted Ichigo up and slid off the bench, waving good bye to Nnoitra, before he started towards the door. The bouncer outside nodded to them and he shuffled home.

When Grimmjow finally made it up the stairs of the house, unlocked the door, and set Ichigo down, he sighed in relief. When he looked over to his best friend after they'd taken off their shoes, he noticed that Ichigo was listening to something. Grimmjow went to ask, but Ichigo held up a hand and crept closer to his father's bedroom door. Grimmjow shrugged and stood right behind Ichigo.

At first, they didn't hear anything, but soon, Ichigo's face morphed into one of shock. Grimmjow listened closer and heard the small whispers and the creaks of a bed.

_"__Isshin…Isshin…"_

_"__Mmmm…Gunther…"_

_"__I missed you…so much…"_

_"__Yeah…missed you…too…harder…"_

_"__Klara never was good for…ungh…anything but…naggin'"_

_"__Gunther, don't talk about your late…hah, faster…wife that you…hah…cheated on with me…"_

_"__Okay, I'll talk about you…" _

Ichigo shot up the stairs with a horrified face, Grimmjow right on his heels.

When Ichigo slammed his bedroom door behind the two of them, he leaned on it and breathed a heavy sigh.

"I really hope that was some drunken illusion and your dad and my dad aren't fucking." Ichigo whispered into the moonlit darkness. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"Let's jus' go ta bed." Grimmjow whispered back.

Since they could still hear the thumps from down stairs, Ichigo turned on his radio. Secrets by OneRepublic played softly as Ichigo silently slipped out of his jeans and sweater. He took his tank top off as well, leaving him in only his tight, black boxers. Grimmjow watched as a light blue belly button piercing glinted in the moonlight on Ichigo's bare torso.

Ichigo walked to the trunk in the corner of the room, assuming it was Grimmjow's, and dug out a long-sleeve shirt. He pulled it over his head and it hung down to his mid-thighs. He glanced at Grimmjow, noticing that he'd taken everything but his boxers off as well. He strode to squat beside Ichigo and dig for a pair of fleece pants to sleep in.

Finally, after Ichigo forced Grimmjow to at least wash his face and brush his teeth, they headed back into Ichigo's bedroom to go to sleep. Ichigo crawled in first, his back comfortably to the wall, and Grimmjow shuffled in after, facing his best friend. Neither had a problem with sleeping in close proximity, as they'd done so very often for the first fourteen years of their lives. Grimmjow casually slung an arm easily over Ichigo's waist, who tuck his head happily into Grimmjow's shoulder. Soon, they fell asleep to Golden by Fall Out Boy.

Grimmjow woke up first the next morning, blinking bleariness from his eyes. He looked down at his best friend, subconsciously running a hand through pillow-smushed fiery hair. He smiled to himself as he leaned forward to breathe in the smaller male's shampoo scent. It smelled of watermelon strangely mixed with mint. But it smelled _good_.

The sleeping teen shifted and buried himself farther into Grimmjow's chest, sighing happily. Grimmjow smiled and nuzzled his friend's hair. He'd always loved the feel of Ichigo's hair. Grimmjow laid his arm over Ichigo's waist again and squeezed him, enveloping him in his warmth. Eventually, Grimmjow dozed off again.

Ichigo woke a little while later, completely aware of Grimmjow still sleeping. He wiggled just enough to peek over Grimmjow at the clock to see that it was only seven-thirty am. He smiled, happy he wouldn't have to get up until later. He was suddenly yanked back down and hugged rather tightly as Grimmjow's scent wrapped around him. He snuggled into Grimmjow's chest and closed his eyes, content to doze off again.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, though, when he felt something press against his thigh. He waited for a few seconds before he stealthily lifted the covers to peek in. Sure enough, Grimmjow was hard. Ichigo blushed and let the covers go to slap a hand to his mouth, stifling his giggles.

"Mmm…" Grimmjow groaned. "Ichi…shhh…" Grimmjow scooted down under the covers to rest his forehead on Ichigo's chest and wrap is strong, muscled arms around his waist. In the process, he'd maneuvered himself to lay between Ichigo's legs while Ichigo laid on his back. Ichigo sighed, giving up struggling before he even started.

Ichigo didn't know how long he sat there staring at the ceiling before he started to doze off again. Alas, Grimmjow had other plans for him as Ichigo suddenly felt Grimmjow move against him. At first, it was just small movements, but soon, it turned into full on grinding. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's erection through his pants and he couldn't help but get hard himself. Grimmjow was big. And Ichigo wanted to worship that dick.

Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened, not expecting to wake up to the object of his dreams. He didn't comprehend it, thinking he'd just closed his eyes in his dream and had opened them again. He could feel sweat form on his body and he pushed himself up to lean over 'dream' Ichigo, his hands on either side of his best-friend's head. He grinned down at 'dream' Ichigo. Since it was a dream, he was going to ravish Ichigo.

Ichigo, on the other hand, thought Grimmjow was consciously grinding on him. He was panting by then, and when he saw Grimmjow's grin, he gave his own, saucy one. Ichigo heard Grimmjow groan and felt him grind particularly hard. Ichigo bucked his hips upwards to meet Grimmjow's as he reached up and dragged Grimmjow's face towards his own. He hesitated only a second before smashing their lips together and running his fingers through Grimmjow's tousled hair.

Grimmjow kissed back with just as much force, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth as he hooked Ichigo's knees with in the crook of his elbows and leaned as close as he could, silently cheering that Ichigo was so limber. He started grinding harder into Ichigo's own groin.

Ichigo moaned and slid his hands from Grimmjow hair to reach in between them and pull Grimmjow's pants' waistline down enough just enough to hook behind his balls. He grabbed it and stroked, moaning into Grimmjow's mouth at how big it felt in his hand. He didn't even care if this was a one-time thing, he just wanted Grimmjow to bang him hard enough that he wouldn't be able to walk afterwards.

Grimmjow growled lowly against Ichigo's lips as his cock was stroked sensually. He leaned away, running his hands down Ichigo's sides as he slowly made his way to Ichigo's tight, black underwear. He grabbed the waistband and swiftly tugged them down and off Ichigo's smooth legs. Ichigo lifted his legs and put the crook of his knee on Grimmjow's shoulder, locking his ankles together. "Lube." Grimmjow growled before he leaned back down to slam his lips to Ichigo's again.

Ichigo arched his back as Grimmjow slipped his hands under the sweater he was wearing to rub at Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo moaned, and kissed Grimmjow harder still. He gripped Grimmjow in his fist again, reaching to his bedside table with his other hand. He grabbed blindly until he found the drawer knob and he hastily yanked it open. He immediately gripped the bottle of clear lube inside the drawer and shoved it into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow broke away to suck on Ichigo's pulse. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's head closer to his neck as Grimmjow popped open the cap of the bottle. He poured it over three fingers and let it spill over onto Ichigo's exposed stomach. He let his fingers drag the puddle of lube, down his toned stomach to stop right before Ichigo's curly patch of orange hair. He suddenly gripped Ichigo in his large hand, stroking in time with the hand on his own cock, making Ichigo gasp into the passionate kiss and his eyes to shoot open before they closed in pleasure again. Grimmjow stroked him a few more times and then drug one finger downwards, over his sac, to stroke over the tiny puckered hole.

Ichigo gasped once more as his entrance twitched at the cold contact. Grimmjow slowly sunk in his middle finger to the second knuckle. Ichigo writhed as his insides were hit with the initial shock of cold. Grimmjow started easing it back and forth until it was moving easily. Ichigo gasped again as Grimmjow quickly shoved his index finger in beside the first. Ichigo moved his hips with the fingers, his hand having left Grimmjow's member to grip Grimmjow's hair with both hands.

After the third finger was moving easily, Grimmjow couldn't take the pain of need any more. He withdrew his fingers and swiped them through the lube still on Ichigo's belly. He gripped his own arousal to make it slick with the clear liquid. He lined himself up with Ichigo's twitching hole. Grimmjow glanced up at Ichigo's face, contorted in bliss, covered in a delectable blush that brought out his freckles. He gripped Ichigo's thighs and shoved himself in.

Ichigo's back arched harshly again as he clenched around Grimmjow. Although it had only stung a bit, thanks to the wonderful stretching Grimmjow had done, he still hadn't been expecting his dick to be that _big_. Finally, when he felt ready, he looked up at Grimmjow. His head was down, eyes scrunched in concentration, as he panted, sweat dripping from his forehead and making his chest glisten deliciously. He rolled his hips and pulled Grimmjow down into a kiss again.

As his lips touched Ichigo's Grimmjow set a fast, hard pace, pounding into the lithe body beneath him. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's body inching away from the force of his thrusts and he grabbed him by his hips in a bruising grip, pulling him back towards his own hips. He pounded powerfully into Ichigo, making the smaller male whimper into the kiss. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hands slide from his hair to grip at his back.

Abruptly, Grimmjow switched angles and started abusing a spot inside Ichigo that made him see stars. He clawed red marks into Grimmjow's skin, tearing the skin. Grimmjow grunted against Ichigo's bruised, swollen lips and Ichigo whimpered again as Grimmjow thrusted harder into his prostate.

Grimmjow reached between them and started stroking Ichigo in time with his own thrusts. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's lips closer and suddenly Ichigo clenched down on Grimmjow's cock as he shot white streams of cum across his stomach and Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow continued his punishing pace until he finally reached his breaking point, spilling his release into Ichigo's hot, tight hole.

They sat for what seemed like hours, just panting and staring into each other's eyes. After a while, Grimmjow let himself slip from Ichigo's entrance. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and rolled over to lay Ichigo on top of him. They kissed languidly for a while before Grimmjow finally pulled his lips away from the heaven of his best friend to stare into the beautiful honey eyes.

Ichigo folded his arms on Grimmjow's chest and rested his chin on them as he smiled at Grimmjow with hooded, tired eyes. His smile faded after only a few minutes when he saw Grimmjow frown.

"What is it, Grimm?" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock as he sat up sharply. Ichigo fell backwards and pushed himself up onto his elbows to stare, confused, at Grimmjow. "Grimm?"

"Oh my god…" he breathed. "That…we really just…that wasn't another dream?" Grimmjow asked helplessly.

"Uh…yes, Grimmjow." Ichigo said with a slight frown. "Why?" he asked suspiciously as he leaned over th bed to grab his underwear. Grimmjow kept quiet as he slipped them on and finally Ichigo got impatient and snapped his fingers under Grimmjow's nose. "Grimmjow. Answer me."

When Grimmjow looked up, he had the expression of a lost, confused puppy. "D-do I not…does it…don't you hate me now?" he whispered. Ichigo smiled and moved to straddle Grimmjow's thighs. He silently fixed Grimmjow's pants and then he went to his closet to grab two towels. He softly griped Grimmjow's hand in his own and pulled him to stand up. Ichigo put the towels on his desk and rested Grimmjow's hands on his hips. Then he clasped his hands behind Grimmjow's neck and stepped closer. He made an effort not to wince as his entire back started protesting at the movement.

"No, Grimm. I love you." Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's in a chaste kiss before pulling away. He grabbed the towels once more and took one of Grimmjow's hands in his on again. "Now c'mon. I need a hot bath."

Grimmjow laughed and followed Ichigo happily across the hall, into the bathroom. They talked and laughed like normal and the only thing that changed was, when Grimmjow sunk into the bath tub, Ichigo sat between his legs and Grimmjow had the privilege to feel Ichigo's soft curved under the water as Ichigo let sleep take him, leaning on Grimmjow's chest.

XxXxX

**Okay! That is that! Thanks for reading! Review please! **

**-T**


End file.
